When a worksite may have potentially hazardous elements, such as high noise levels, hazardous materials or chemicals, or dangerous equipment, personal protection equipment (PPE) may be required for a user to enter the worksite. PPE may include ear muffs, hard hats, helmets, boots, goggles, gloves, suits, hoods, gas detectors, protective clothing, hearing protection, bibs, coveralls, safety vests, gas detectors, respiration systems, among other PPE devices. A user may be required to wear multiple PPE devices when entering a work site.